


#9900CC + #FF0000

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Will Sungho ever be able to study with Rubin around?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: He really tries to stay but he’s unable to hide the shiver that runs down his spine as he feels a pair of soft and warm lips press against the nape of his neck briefly, the kiss so chaste he can feel his face heat up. He can hear and feel the boy behind him sigh deeply and he feels the light pressure of the tips of his fingers ghosting over his skin.“Rubin-ah I need to study,”





	#9900CC + #FF0000

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~  
> I'm back with more Rubin x Sungho, a break from the angst.  
> Also thank you to @hangeoms at twt for the inspiration! It's not that soulmate au but its close!

Sungho tries to stay still, he needs to focus on the scattered notes that he laid on top of the coffee table for he’s cramming for a test he has the next day, he was not able to study for it before as he had to work on a project for another subject and not for the first time he curses his teachers who seem to think they don’t have other classes to focus on too.

 

He really tries to stay but he’s unable to hide the shiver that runs down his spine as he feels a pair of soft and warm lips press against the nape of his neck briefly, the kiss so chaste he can feel his face heat up. He can hear and feel the boy behind him sigh deeply and he feels the light pressure of the tips of his fingers ghosting over his skin.

 

_“Rubin-ah I need to study,”_

 

Sungho grumbles without glancing back, he can basically hear how his boyfriend pouts but instead of giving in into Rubin’s whims like he often does he reaches forward to grab at one of the textbooks he brought from the university’s library, he had missed one of the lectures and needed to get the information he missed from the book, Jaeyoung had kindly texted him the chapter where he would find what he needed.

 

_“Then study I’m not stopping you,”_

 

Rubin replies, his fingertips mapping what they can reach of Sungho’s neck and Sungho is having a hard time ignoring how his skin tingles where his boyfriend touches him. He goes back to trying to focus on his studying and manages to read almost a whole page before he is again disturbed by the boy behind him as he pulls down on the collar of his black t-shirt and he feels again those heart shaped lips press against his skin, right on the middle of his shoulder blades.

 

Sungho closes the book shut and reaches up with one of his hands to pinch at the bridge of his nose, taking in deep breaths to calm himself for even if Rubin is being annoying he doesn’t want to get mad at him, if he snaps at him he knows he will have to spend too much time in making Rubin stop sulking and he doesn’t have the time right now.

 

_“Sorry,”_

 

Rubin’s soft mumble is barely heard, if it weren’t because the living room is quiet and he’s seating right behind him on the floor he wouldn’t had heard him. His apology sounds sincere and a part of Sungho melts for the boy, he’s again reminded how badly he’s wrapped around Rubin’s finger no matter how much he denies it to his teasing friends.

 

He moves to turn around struggling a little as he was seated in between Rubin’s legs. The brunnete is looking at the floor but he doesn’t fight it when Sungho grabs at his chin and makes him look up. He’s about to speak when Rubin beats him to it, a continuation of his apology that makes Sungho unable to stay annoyed.

 

_“I know you’re busy hyung but it’s just too pretty…”_

 

As if to show what he is talking about Rubin reaches up to the hand that is still grabbing at his chin, his fingertips pressing against the tattoo on Sungho’s wrist and down to his elbow, small purple marks blossoming on their wake, the marks varied in size and they reminded him of stars.  

 

Even if it was far from the first time Sungho saw those marks appear on his skin his heart still fluttered at the sight, the idea that he was the only that could get those purple marks to appear on his skin by Rubin’s touch was still something Sungho was amazed with.

 

He was Rubin’s soulmate and Rubin was his.

 

Sungho let go of Rubin’s chin to instead cup his face, his thumb brushing against his cheek only to admire the red stars that appeared soon after. Knowing what he was doing Rubin smiled up at him, his heart shaped lips forming that boxy smile that Sungho was unable to not give back.

 

Being together with your soulmate was not as easy as it seemed, it didn’t take an accidental touch for the marks to appear, you didn’t just stumble upon them and realize they were the one. It took the both of you to fall in love with each other for the marks to appear so not everyone was lucky enough to find their soulmate, some went to the heartbreak of falling in love only to find out they were not soulmates when they touched and nothing happened.

 

Even if he never said it Sungho was pretty sure he was the first one to fall, he had always been weak for the younger boy’s antics, and while other friends often rolled their eyes at them Sungho would find himself smiling. Rubin was kind and well mannered, under his usual stoic face bright and warm boy that found the good in almost everyone, Sungho being one of them.

 

Sungho really should stay firm and turn around to go back to his studies but as Rubin leans into his touch, turning his face to press a kiss against the palm of his hand leaving purple stars behind and red ones blossoming in his lips Sungho finds it hard to refuse him, the red marks on Rubin’s lips making them look all the more inviting and before he can stop himself he’s leaning forward to press his own lips against them.

 

Rubin sighs against his mouth, kissing him back as tenderly. Their lips move in sync, slowly as Rubin’s hands move to cup his face tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss, licking at the seam of Sungho’s lips and the older boy opens his lips only enough for Rubin to slip his tongue inside.

 

Sungho breaks the kiss and leans back, his hands moving from Rubin’s face to his hair, tugging with enough force for Rubin to move his head back and offer his neck to him, Sungho leaning down to press a couple kisses against the white skin. He leans back again, admiring the contrast between Rubin’s white skin and the red marks that he left behind.

 

But it doesn’t compare with the sight of Rubin’s lips, the before pink lips were inviting enough with how full they are but now it’s almost impossible for Sungho to not kiss them again with how red they are.

 

_“You look so pretty in red,”_

 

Rubin breaks into another smile one so innocent that would deceive everyone but Sungho he can read the lust in his darkening eyes and he know he won’t be able to study any time soon. Rubin closes the distance between them, kissing under his ear before whispering.

 

_“Then cover me in red hyung,”_

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to their soulmate marks colors btw.  
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
